Cruise Control
by Arldetta
Summary: A moment between Sam and Dean set during season 7 after "Slash Fiction." Please read and review. Thanks! Happy Valentine's Day!


Title: Cruise Control

Author: Arldetta

Timeline: Set in Season 7, anytime after "Slash Fiction"

Disclaimer: No own Supernatural, very sad. (and very poor.)

Author's note: Hey y'all. I know I haven't posted in a bit. RL was a pain for a while, then my daughter got me into Bones and after seeing it on Amazon Prime for months I finally caved and watched Sherlock (BBC), both shows have been very engaging. Anyway, I still plan on finishing Skin Deep, just having a hard time wrapping things up without dragging it out too much longer. Anywho, had started this little vignette a while ago and thought I finished it. Only to start reading it again a few days ago and noticed it wasn't done after all. So I decided to wrap it up. I meant to post it for Dean's BDay but forgot. Then I realized Valentine's day wouldn't be a bad alternative. It's not a love story per se but there is a strange undertone. You'll see what I mean later. Well, just read on and please let me know what you think. Happy Valentine's Day!

- S – P – N – S – P – N –

"You okay?" The words slipped out of Sam before he could stop them. After all these years together, he knew he wouldn't get an honest answer, so why did he keep asking?

"'m fine, Sam," came Dean's annoyed yet expected response.

But Sam wasn't fooled. Sighing, he muttered under his breath, "Sure ya are."

Grumbling, Dean shot his brother a wary glance. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Drawing in a deep breath, Sam didn't respond. Instead he shifted uncomfortably in the cramped seat of the current POS they were driving and watched the lights speed past the window. They had managed to cram in 3 hunts over two weeks and none of them had been easy. Well, that is to say easy on their weary bodies anyway. They were able to figure out the 'monster of the week' without too much difficulty, but taking them out had been another story. They were beaten and banged and headed to a new hunt to boot.

Couldn't they ever catch a break?

"Well?" Dean prodded, bringing Sam back to the unwitting conversation he started. He chanced a peek at his brother and noticed again the nasty looking bruise along Dean's face.

It seemed that the older Winchester wasn't about to drop the subject yet, so Sam resignedly complied. "Do you need a break?" At the questioning squint of Dean's face, he added, "From driving?"

"No," huffed Dean.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Because, you haven't exactly been consistent the past few hours," pressed Sam.

A look of confused disgust crossed the older man's features. "What?"

"I've been watching your speed, man, and you've been all over the place. 65 in a 40; 35 in a 55. Either you're real tired, in more pain than you're admitting or concussed. And as much as I hate to admit it, I don't think any of those really apply right now. So what's wrong?"

"Nothing." The auto response slipped out. His brother's withering frown prompted him to begrudgingly admit, "My leg keeps cramping 'sall."

There was something in Dean's voice that told Sam he was telling the truth. And he could believe it, because his legs had cramped up a few times themselves. Knowing that Dean needed to drive as some self prescribed therapy, Sam offered, "Well, we don't need any unwanted attention right now. Why don't you use Cruise Control?"

The shocked gasp that sounded from the driver's seat startled the younger yet taller Winchester. Curious, Sam looked to his brother and met the scandalized expression directly. With the bloody rampage the Leviathan had done in their visages, it was true that they didn't want to draw the attention of the cops. Erratic driving could easily get them pulled over and arrested. And the car they were driving may have been a beater but it was only 10 years old and Cruise Control was pretty standard then. So if Dean's leg had been cramping, why not use the feature and give his leg a break?

Still the offended glances from his brother demanded explanation. "What? The car has Cruise Control, right?" Sam queried.

"Yeah, so?"

"Exactly, so?"

"So, I'm not using it."

"What? Why not?"

"Because…" Dean focused back on the road and left the sentence dangling.

"Because why?" Sam demanded. Shifting to lean his back against the door and glare at his brother, Sam crossed his arms and waited.

"Because I don't need to."

Sam begged to differ, "Apparently you do." Leaning forward, the younger man checked the speedometer and frowned. "You're going 80."

"So?"

"It's 45 here."

"What?!"

"We just passed a sign that said 45 and you're doing 80."

"That's because you're distracting me." Dean allowed the car to coast down to a more reasonable speed.

Exasperated, Sam pleaded with the older man. "Just use the Cruise Control."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer. It's really easy to use, all you ha-"

"I know how it works, Sam." Dean snapped.

"Then is it broken?"

"I'm sure it works fine."

"Then use it."

"No, I won't do that to her…" Dean cringed involuntarily and looked away.

For an instant, Sam didn't understand who his brother was referring to. Slowly, the comment - along with knowing his brother too well - started to make a weird sort of sense. There was ever only one girl in Dean's life that he truly loved besides their mother. Only one girl that never ran away from the Hunter, a girl he could always rely on no matter how bad it got. A constant companion. A family member. Dean's first love and soul mate. A sleek, dark beauty that hummed and purred in all the ways Dean desired – the Impala.

Even from a young age, well before Dean was even legally permitted to drive, Sam –as well as their father – knew that car was Dean's. His eyes always lit up the moment they caught sight of her. And it was the one place Dean could call home.

Sure she was a gas guzzler now. And a money sink, considering all the parts and materials needed to keep her in peak performance. But back in the day she came with her fair share of amenities – one of which was not Cruise & Speed Control. So had they been riding along in the black beauty, Dean would never have the opportunity to use the feature.

This whole Leviathan mess had really affected his brother on a lot of levels. Not that Dean ever said that out loud. Sam watched his brother and having spent virtually their whole lives together, Sam knew the older Winchester was not handling it all that well. Of course there's the obvious upheaval of their lives due to the pillaging and murdering spree their Leviathan Dopplegangers embarked on, forcing them to go to ground. But it was the underlying, subtle layers that really took their toll on the older man.

There was a heavy guilt that chipped away at Dean's soul. He may not have been the one pulling the trigger, but it was his face that the Leviathan's victims saw last before their brutal end. And their likenesses would not have been used if not for their relation to Cas and the threat they promised. The older man keenly felt the loss of life at every massacre.

It was that guilt that drove them (literally) from hunt to hunt without taking a break. For every life his evil twin took, Dean was determined to save twice as many. So no stops, no breaks, no pauses, no naps, nothing. All go, no quit. A never ending litany of hunts. Save the world, damn the consequences.

To top it all off, the Leviathan Dopplegangers had even gone and found another Impala to carry them from massacre to massacre. So not only had their likenesses been tarnished, but their black beauty as well. Hence the POS they currently found themselves in.

Dean had been angry and hurt and confused and homesick and on edge because of her absence in his life. No amount of luxury, shine or polish could ever outdo his lady. She was comfort, she was home.

While Sam may not have as deep of a connection with the mechanical mistress, he still felt her absence just as sharply. Afterall, modern cars touted compact comfort, which is not conducive with men of their stature. Finding a comfortable position in the little cars they sometimes had to acquire was not easy. It was no wonder that both men's legs were cramping up.

Perhaps the Cruise Control could have alleviated some of the cramping, but for Dean to do so would be like cheating on one's spouse. Dean loved the Impala. And if asked, Sam would say she loved Dean back just as much. Riding around without her, already smacked of betrayal. It was like leaving a vital part of yourself behind. To use a feature she did not have would be another betrayal in Dean's eyes. Automotive adultery. So despite any discomfort he was feeling, Dean would not give into temptation.

As all these realizations washed over Sam, he couldn't prevent the goofy smirk that played at the corner of his mouth. And he could tell by the way Dean pointedly did not look over at him, that the older Winchester expected to be mocked for letting slip his thoughts. Fortunately, Sam understood the man all too well. So instead, he gently offered, "I miss her too. Don't worry, this is just temporary. We'll be back together before you know it."

Surprised by his younger brother's obvious words of compassion, Dean's eyes darted over to take in the sincerity of Sam's gaze. Relaxing just a hair, he muttered sadly, "I know we will, Sammy. I know."

A companionable silence fell over them for some minutes, until Dean's eyes caught a sign up ahead. Clearing his throat, he started, "You know, a break sounds good about now. And I know I could do with some grub." He inclined his head toward the Diner sign coming up.

Taking the truce for what it was, Sam agreed. "Yeah, and maybe a piece of pie is in order too." A goofy grin lightened his features.

Dean returned the gesture with a smile of his own. "I second that." They pulled into the adjacent lot and stretched their legs for the first time in hours before heading inside.

They may have been far from home right now, with the beloved car on lock down, but she wasn't truly gone. And they knew one day soon, this whole mess would be over and they would finally be able to go home.

- S – P – N – S – P – N –

Well, I hope you enjoyed this little vignette. I would appreciate your thoughts, so please drop a review if you have a mo. Thanks for reading!

A couple quick after thoughts for those still reading;

1. This story is dedicated to my husband and my dad. My Hubby was the inspiration behind the leg cramps. He doesn't like long drives because he gets leg cramps and often employs the Cruise Control. Whereas, I got the driving bug from my dad and firmly believe Real Men(or Women in my case) don't use Cruise Control. Lol. Growing up my dad drove us everywhere. Spending 7 hours total driving in a "day trip" was not uncommon for us, so my dad, my sister and I seem to enjoy driving for long stints. So I get Dean's driving impulse.

2. Cruise Control was called Cruise & Speed Control back in 1967 and was not a standard feature on cars. The feature was first put into an Imperial back in 1958 but was not common in cars until 1974 after an oil-crisis. (according to Wikipedia) So I have taken the liberty of believing that their Impala while with the more desirable Hard Top Convertible feature was not packed with many other optional features including Cruise & Speed Control – something so common and standard today that we often don't realize how different life was not more than 50 years ago. So be grateful for all the innovative amenities you take for granted every day.

Oh and thanks to all who review, fave or alert this story! Much love for you all.

Thanks again and hope to post again soon.

~Ari :D


End file.
